Gran sacrificio
by el marti
Summary: La Princesa Luna fue secuestrada y nadie sabe donde esta


Gran sacrificio:

Era una noche normal en Equestria, el roció cubría los campos, los ponis dormían tranquilamente y la princesa Luna miraba al hermoso horizonte y suspiraba recordando aquellos 1000 años de exilio con tristeza. De repente ella nota algo extraño, los guardias que deberían estar con ella todavía no habían llegado. Confundida, luna decide ir a ver por qué ellos no llegan al bajar las escaleras queda horrorizada al ver que ambos guardias fueron violentamente asesinados, con mucha confusión y temor, Luna, retrocede lentamente y escucha una voz que le dice:- Quizá Celestia fue lo suficientemente tonta para creerse tu cuentito de hacerte la buena, pero a mí no me engañaras tan fácilmente, NIghtmare Moon.

Luna miraba con temor y asombro a todos lados buscando al poni que la avía llamado por ese nombre que tan malos recuerdos le traía. De repente Luna recibe un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la deja inconsciente, de las sombras aparece un unicornio que dice en vos baja:- Maldito monstruo. Luego cargo a luna en su lomo y procedió a retirarse.

Esa misma mañana, Celestia, se despertó con muchos deseos de ver a su hermana, pero al salir de su aviación es recibida por 2 guardias que la miran con tristeza.

Celestia:- Que paso. Pregunto Celestia muy angustiada.

Guardia 1:- Princesa debería acompañarnos. Dijo el guardia con una vos muy tenue.

Celestia:- Dame un segundo para levantar el sol y saludar a luna. Dijo Celestia con preocupación.

Guardia 2:- Luna es precisamente lo que tiene que saber. Dijo el otro guardia con respeto.

Celestia miro a ambos guardias con mucha preocupación y temor. Ella los siguió hasta la escena del crimen para encontrar a los dos guardias de luna muertos y parte del pelaje de su hermana regado por el suelo.

Celestia:- ¿pero qué paso aquí? Dijo Celestia horrorizada.

Guardia 3:- Al parecer alguien se coló en el castillo, asesino a los guardias de princesa y secuestro a la misma.

Celestia:- Pero los guardias de Luna eran la elite de Canterlot, ¿Cómo se supone que los asesinaran con tal facilidad? Dijo Celestia muy angustiada.

Guardia 4:- No lo sabemos pero encontramos esta nota.

Nota:

Si usted, princesa Celestia, no elimina a este monstruo que quiere convertir Equestria en el imperio de la noche lo are yo mismo, Nightmare Moon no merece vivir.

Celestia quedo muy angustiada, pues esa nota decía que alguien no confiaba en Luna y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para sacarla del camino. Celestia grito:- ¡Cross Fire ven aquí inmediatamente!

De repente un unicornio de crin negra y algo canosa con un pelaje gris y una cicatriz en el hijo entro por las puestas y dijo:- Su su majestad.

Celestia:- Eres el mariscal de Equestria, el mejor soldado de mi reino, el que tiene el mando de mis ejércitos ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara? Dijo Celestia entre lágrimas.

Cross Fire:- Sucedió en la noche no sé cómo es que mis guardias no se dieron cuenta. Dijo mirando los cuerpos de los 2 guardias y los tristes ojos de Celestia.

Cross Fire:- Pero no se preocupe la encontraremos antes de que ese maldito la mate.

Celestia lo miro con confianza, después de todo él era el poni más leal de todo el reino. Cross Fire llamo a sus 2 asistentes y les dijo:- Prepárense vamos a cazar a un asesino.

Un Pegaso de crin azul y piel negra, con una cutiemark con forma de escudo miro a Celestia y le dijo:- ¿Princesa?

Celestia:- ¿Si joven guardia? Dijo mirándolo

Pegaso:- ¿Cómo supo que el secuestrador quiere matar a Luna si el acababa de entrar y ni siquiera leyó la carta? Dijo el joven Pegaso.

Celestia:- Él es el mejor general de Equestria, normalmente se da cuenta de lo que pasa solo con ver la escena. Dijo Celestia mirando al joven algo curiosa.

Celestia:- Dime joven Pegaso ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El alzo la cabeza con asombro y algo nervioso dijo:- Hell Ray.

Celestia:- ¿Hell Ray? Me suena familiar ¿acaso tu padre o tu hermano son guardias?

Hell Ray:- Si, todos los corceles de mi familia han sido guardias de canterlot. Contesto con tranquilidad.

Celestia:- ¡Claro! La familia Hell es una de las más famosas por su larga y exitosa tradición militar, espero grandes cosas de ti joven.

Hell Ray:- Gracias princesa, ojala mi padre me hubiera dicho lo mismo. Dijo con mucha tristeza.

Celestia:- ¿Qué ocurre con su padre? Pregunto la princesa.

Hell Ray:- Si no le molesta preferiría no hablar de él. Dijo manteniendo una voz débil y dando un suspiro.

Celestia:- Está bien, repórtese y valla a buscar a la princesa Luna antes de que sea tarde. Dijo mirándolo algo confundido.

Hell Ray de dirigio con sus compañeros mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que ese unicornio sabe lo que decía esa nota? Al llegar con sus compañeros pegados todos lo recibieron con burlas, gritándole:- ¿Porque sigues aquí? Eres un inútil para esto y bien lo sabes, hasta tu padre lo supo.

Hell Ray:- Por si no lo saben la princesa Luna desapareció y su captor quiere asesinarla, ¿podríamos tratar de hacer las paces al menos por hoy para concentrarnos en esto? Dijo dando un suspiro.

Uno de sus compañeros se le acercó y dijo:- Si bien sabemos lo que paso pero tú solo nos retrasarías, eres peso muerto, deberías quedarte aquí mientras los córeles nos encargamos de esto. Luego de eso todos sus compañeros se echaron a reír, almenos hasta que llego su capitán y les dijo:- La princesa Luna secuestrada y ustedes riéndose.

Todos se callaron y se formaron frente a su capitán quien les dijo:- Muy bien bola de inútiles vamos a partir en una misión de rescate, buscaremos por toda Equestria si es necesario pero daremos con la princesa luna y mataremos a todos esos bastardo que se atrevieron a tocarla, ¿sí o no soldados? Dijo con un tono muy autoritario.

¡Señor si señor! Dijeron todos al unísono.

¡¿Bien, que están esperando? muevan sus traseros! Grito con un tono muy fuerte y autoritario.

De repente todos los pegasos salieron volando con el objetivo de encontrar y salvar a Luna.

Mientras en las profundidades del bosque everfree, la princesa Luna despertaba para notar que estaba atada y un con un hechizo de bloqueo en su cuerno. Totalmente inmovilizada e impotente solo podía ver con temor a la infinita oscuridad que tanto le recordaba a su prisión.

De repente una luz se encendió y Luna pudo divisar 3 siluetas, una de ellas le dijo:- Hola Nightmare Moon.

Luna, totalmente aterrorizada, le dijo:- Ese no es mi nombre.

Cierto, tu supuesto nombre es Luna ¿verdad? Dijo la silueta del medio con un tono burlón.

A mí no me puedes engañar como engañaste a Celestia. Dijo la misma silueta.

Luna:- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

¡Quiero salvar Equestria de tu maldito mal! Dijo gritando.

Luna:- ¿Quién eres?

La silueta se acercó y cuando luna distinguio su cara dijo:- ¡Cross Fire!

Cross Fire:- A si es Luna. Dijo poniendo su casco en la barbilla de Luna.

Luna:-¿Por qué tienes atada a tu princesa? Dijo poniendo una cara de ira

Cross Fire:- ¡Tú no eres mi princesa! Yo solo le soy leal a Celestia y ella al parecer no puede darse cuenta de tu engaño. Dijo mirándola con mucho enojo.

Luna:- ¿engaño? Pregunto Luna con mucha confusión.

Cross Fire:- Así es, tú la engañaste asiéndole creer que te avías vuelto buena, ja no puedo creer que Celestia haya caído con tu truco, ¿pero no te esperabas que yo descifrara tu plan?

Luna:- ¿mi plan? Dijo cada vez más confundida.

Cross Fire:- Tu plan de ganarte su confianza y luego apuñalarla por la espalda, me di cuenta de eso el día que volviste. Le dijo mirándola con desprecio.

Luna:- Estas equivocado, si me dejas…

Cross Fire:- Sierra la boca maldito demoño. Dijo golpeándola en la mejilla.

Luna:- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Mi hermana te castigara. Dijo con mucha furia.

Cross Fire:- Como si ella fuera a enterarse de esto. Dijo mientras se reía levemente.

Cross Fire:- Hoy morirás demoño, pero no rápidamente pagaras por todo y por eso sufrirás tanto que suplicaras la muerte. Cross Fire se echó a reír junto a los otros 2 que permanecían en las sombras.

Luna solo podía mirar con temor a sus captores mientras los 2 guardias que acompañaban a Cross Fire la tomaban de las patas traseras y la arrastraban a un cuarto extraño. Al entrar al dicho cuarto el temor de Luna creció inmensamente cuando vio todos los instrumentos de tortura que en encontraban ahí. Inútilmente trato de forcejear para liberarse de los guardias y de las ataduras.

Cuando finalmente la colocaron en la mesa, Cross Fire, tomo un cuchillo y empeso a pasearlo por el cuerpo de luna diciendo:- De tin marin de do pingue ¿Dónde te voy cortar primero? Dijo mientras luna miraba horrorizada los ojos del corcel que le había jurado lealtad hace uno pocos meses.

Mientras tanto la patrulla de Hell Ray sobrevolaba el bosque everfree, cuando al Hell Ray le llamaron la atención un viejo castillo en ruinas y les dijo a sus compañeros:- y si revisamos ese castillo.

Todos miraron al castillo y luego le dijeron a Hell Ray:- como si alguien secuestrara una princesa y se escondiera en el bosque más cercano a la capital, jaja ya veo porque tu padre no te quería eres un completo idiota. Dijeron todos los compañeros de Hell Ray burlándose de él.

Pero Hell Ray sentía algo extraño en ese castillo y dijo:- Ustedes sigan yo revisare ese castillo.

Cuando Hell Ray dejo la formación el líder de escuadrón dijo:- quisas tengamos suerte y algún lobo lo devore. Todos se echaron a reir mientras Hell Ray se dirigía al castillo abandonado.

El camino por los pasillos destrozados con cautela de no hacer mucho ruido, al cabo de unos pocos minutos empezó a escuchar gritos de dolor que provenían del calabozo del catillo. Rápida y sigilosamente entro en el calabozo donde escucho una voz diciendo:- ¡Por favor por lo que más quieran deténganse! Hell Ray podía sentir la desesperación y dolor que emanaba esa vos, desenfundo su espada, tomo aire y atravesó la puerta y con toda fuerza que tenía grito:- ¡Alto!

Al ver a la princesa Luna atada, con muchos cuchillos atravesándole las extremidades y sus antes hermosas alas habían sido desplumadas.

¡Malditos como pudieron hacerle eso a una criatura tan hermosa! Dijo Hell Ray con mucha furia a 2 ponis que estaban sosteniendo los cuchillos y torturando a la pobre Luna.

Luna dio un respiro y dijo con una vos muy débil:- Gracias hermana.

De repente un unicornio apareció y dijo valla valla valla pero si es Hell Ray el peor guardia que jamás haya pisado mi castillo.

Hell Ray:- General Cross Fire. Dijo mirandolo con furia.

Cross Fire:- ¿Que estas solo? Dijo en tono burlón.

Hell Ray lo miro algo nervioso pues los otros 2 ponis sacaron sus espadas de sus fundas.

Cross Fire:- Jajaja Celestia manda a un inútil pegaso a detenerme, esto debe ser un mal chiste.

Hell Ray:- ¡Cierra la boca bastardo traidor! Grito con toda ira que tenía.

Cross Fire:- Por favor Hell Ray ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto, asnos el favor de tirar tu espada y te prometo que no saldrás herido.

En miedo empeso a apoderarse de Hell Ray, lo que lo obligo a bajar lentamente su espada, Luna no quería creer lo que estaba viendo, el único guardia que podía salvarla se estaba rindiendo.

Entonces Cross Fire le dijo:- No te preocupes hijo, al matar a este maldito demoño salvaremos Equestria. Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al escuchar eso, Hell Ray miro a luna, pudo sentir el temor en sus ojos.

Estoy haciendo lo que siempre he hecho, quedarme parado si hacer nada. Pensó para si mismo Hell Ray. De repente el recordó a su padre llamándolo inútil y diciéndole que era la deshonra de la familia.

Hell ray empezó a levantar su espada y dijo con mucha confianza:- Basta de huir, te juro que de aquí tú no saldrás vivo Croos Fire.

Croos Fire sonrió y dijo:- eres tan inútil como imbécil, mátenlo.

Sus dos guardias se abalanzaron contra Hell Ray quien logra esquivar el primer ataque y clavar su espada en el corazón en primer guardia de Cross Fire, el segundo guardia se situa detrás de él y le clavo una daga en el hueso que une su ala derecha al resto de su cuerpo, Hell Ray grita de dolor y clava su espada en el cuello del segundo guardia. Cuando voltio a mirar a Croos Fire fue impactado por un rayo de energía que le destrozo todos los huesos.

Cuando Croos Fire se acercó a Hell Ray lo tomo de su cuello y le dijo:- Me sorprendes, mataste a mis 2 guardias casi sin esfuerzo, pero ya se acabó el juego Hell Ray, en cuanto tu mueras ese monstruo seguirá.

Hell Ray:- ¿Ella es el monstruo, porque no te miras al espejo?

Croos Fire:- Por favor niño reacciona de una vez, ella solo piensa en cubrir Equestria con la noche eterna. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Hell Ray:- ¡No voy a permitir que le agás más daño! Dijo con mucha seguridad y con una determinación implacable.

Croos Fire:- No vas a dejarme, Jajajaja, se ve que por fin actúas como hombre, tus últimas palabras. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hell Ray:- Palabras no, pero esto sí. Dijo sacando un pequeño cuchillo que traía escondido y clavándolo en el cuello de Croos Fire.

Croos Fire lo solto y mientras trataba de sacarse ese cuchillo Hell Ray tomo su espada y la clavo en el negro corazón de Croos Fire mientras decía:- y que te quede claro que ella es mejor de lo que tú nunca serás, vete al infierno donde perteneces.

Luna maravillada por tales palabras y tal sacrificio solo pudo soltar lágrimas y agradecer pero esa sensación de alivio que Luna sentía se transformó en preocupación cuando Hell Ray empezó a tambalearse y a escupir sangre, pero logro juntar las fuerzas suficientes para acercarse y cortar las ataduras de luna para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

Luna muy angustiada trata de hacer un hechizo para curar al joven pegaso, pero el hechizo de bloqueo que Croos Fire le puso seguía activo, Luna después de 10 minutos haciendo fuerza para curar al pegaso solo logro consumir las pocas fuerzas que tenía y caer desmallada a un lado del pegaso.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del bosque everfree el escuadrón de Hell Ray continuaba la búsqueda de la princesa cuando uno de los miembros dijo:- ¿Señor?

:-Qué. Respondió el líder de escuadrón.

:- ¿No cree que Hell Ray ya debería haber regresado?

:-Quizá tenemos suerte y un lobo de madera se lo comió. Dijo otro pegaso mientras se reía.

:- O quizá se escondió en ese castillo, todos sabemos lo cobarde que es, pero en fin vallamos a buscarlo.

Cuando todo el escuadrón entro en el castillo buscando a Hell Ray, él pudo escuchar a sus compañeros gritando su nombre:- Hell Ray, salí de tu escondite y vámonos. El noto que luna estaba desmallada, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la cargo en su lomo y con mucha dificultad se dirigió al origen de las voces.

Mientras los compañeros de Hell Ray lo buscaban decían cosas como.

:-Seguro que corrió a canterlot.

:-Si deberíamos seguir buscando a la princesa en lugar de buscar a ese inútil.

De repente escucharon pasos y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Hell Ray todo ensangrentado y con una carga muy valiosa en su lomo.

¡Hell Ray! Gritaron todos al unísono.

Hell Ray:- Les dije que este lugar me parecía sospechoso. Dijo soltando una sonrisa y luego cayendo nuevamente desmallado al suelo.

Unos días más tarde.

Luna despertó y para su sorpresa se encontraba en su habitación y al tratar de levantarse noto que sus heridas habían desaparecido.

Luna:-¿Acaso fue un sueño? Dijo en vos alta.

Celestia:- No fue un sueño hermana. Dijo apareciendo detrás de Luna.

Luna:- ¿Todo eso fue real? Pregunto Luna confundida.

Celestia:- Me temo que sí, perdóname yo confié tu seguridad a un sicópata como Croos Fire.

Luna:- No te preocupes hermana, hasta las diosas nos equivocamos de ves en cunado. Dijo Luna sacando una sonrisa.

Celestia se alivió al ver a su hermanita sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en preocupación cuando luna recordó a aquel pegaso que la salvo.

Luna:- ¡¿hermana que paso con ese guardia que me salvo?! Dijo muy alterada.

Celestia:- Tranquila él está vivo, ¿deseas verlo? Pregunto Celestia.

Luna:- Por favor.

Ambas se dirigieron al hospital y al entrar a la aviación del"héroe de la noche" como muchos de sus compañeros lo llamaban ahora. El solo trato de reverenciarse al ver a las princesas de Equestria, pero el inmenso dolor no se lo permitía.

Celestia:- Tranquilo Hell Ray no te esfuerces, Luna él es tu salvador Hell Ray.

Luna al ver el deplorable estado de Hell Ray solo pudo sonreír y decir:- Muchas gracias, si alguien debería arrodillarse esa debería ser yo.

Hell Ray:- Alteza no diga eso. Dijo un poco apenado.

Celestia interrumpió y dijo:- Bueno te hemos traído un pequeño obsequio.

Celestia levito una pequeña caja dorada y al abrirla una medalla con un sol dorado y una medialuna pateada se colocó en los cascos de Hell Ray.

Celestia:- Hell Ray por tu gran sacrificio al salvar a mi hermana, es un honor para mí entregarte la medalla de honor de canterlot, el reconocimiento más grande que puede recibir un guardia. Hell Ray dejo salir una lagrima, por fin había echo lo que siempre había querido y todos le avena dicho que nunca lograría llevar honor a su familia.

Hell Ray:- Esto es es. Dijo con tanto orgullo que no podían salir las palabras de su boca.

Luna lo miro y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por el pegaso. De repente Celestia interrumpe y dice:- Es por esto que también es un gran pesar para mi decirle que pese a sus grandes heridas será dado de baja con honores.

Derrepente la mirada de triunfo de Hell Ray se convirtió en desesperación, la brillante medalla rodo por sus cascos hasta caer al piso.

Hell Ray:- ¡¿Dado de baja? Pero esto es todo lo que se hacer no se hacer otra cosa más que ser un guardia, ¿cómo mirare a mis hermanos y a mi madre a los ojos después de esto?!

Celestia:- Tranquilo estoy segura de que ellos entenderán. Dijo tratando de tranquilizar al pegaso.

Hell Ray:- Podrían dejarme solo. Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambas princesas lo dejaron solo según su petición y al salir de la habitación se escuchó un grito de sufrimiento tan grande que toda la ciudad lo escucho.

Luna empezó a sentirse mal, ella se culpaba por lo que estaba pasando el pegaso.

Esa noche, mientras Luna y Celestia cenaban, Celestia noto que su hermana estaba muy decaída y que el cielo nocturno reflejaba un sentimiento de culpa.

Celestia:- ¿Luna que te pasa? Pregunto preocupada.

Luna:- Estoy pensando en Hell Ray, el me salvo y yo solo arruine su vida. Dijo con mucho dolor.

Celestia:- Tu no arruinaste su vida querida hermana, el solo te defendió y al hacerlo tú que sacrificar sus sueños. Dijo Celestia serrando los ojos.

Luna:- ¿Pero un poni sin sueños que esperanzas tiene?

Celestia:- Trata de no pensar en eso.

Luna:- Hermana no puedes curarlo con un hechizo como lo hiciste con migo.

Celestia:- No Luna, sus heridas son tan serias que ni yo puedo curarlo.

Luna solo siguió sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Al día siguiente Luna no podía dejar de pensar en el pobre pegaso así que decidió ir a visitarlo a ver como estaba.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo la enfermera le decía:- que bueno que vino princesa él se alegrara mucho.

Luna:- ¿No ha recibido visitas? Pregunto Luna algo confundida.

Enfermera:- No, usted es la primera que viene a visitarlo, bueno aquí es. Dijo abriéndole la puerta a la princesa.

Al ver que la princesa Luna vino a verlo Hell Ray dijo:- ¿Princesa que hace aquí?

Luna se arrodillo ante el herido pegaso y le dijo:- ¡Perdóname por favor!

Hell Ray:- ¿perdonar que alteza? Dijo Hell Ray confundido.

Luna:- Arruine tu vida, destruí tus sueños. Dijo entre lágrimas.

Hell Ray:- Princesa no puedo perdonarla porque no hay nada que perdonar. Dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

Luna:- ¿Qué dices? Pero arruine tu vida y destruí tus sueños. Dijo llorando y apoyando su cabeza en la cama de Hell Ray.

Hell Ray:- Princesa.

Luna levanto la mirada y vio como Hell Ray golpeaba su pecho con su casco y decía:- ¡Juro ante el sol y la luna defender Equestria y a sus princesa de todo mal aunque eso signifique renunciar a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mis sueños, a mi vida porque este es mi juramento este es mi destino!

Luna quedo maravillada ante tales palabras, el código de los guardias reales, Hell Ray miro a Luna a los ojos y le dijo:- Princesa Luna el haber caído en su lugar es el mayor honor que jamás pude recibir.

Luna entre lágrimas solo pudo abrasar al pegaso, quien solo se quedó boquiabierto ante la acción.

Luna:- Yo te prometo que te cuidare has que volver a caminar.

A partir de ese momento, Luna, visitaba a Hell Ray todos los días a la misma hora. Ambos se hicieron muy cercanos hasta que un día Luna le pregunto:- ¿Qué paso entre tú y tu padre?

Hell Ray:- El. Dijo con mucha tristeza.

Luna:- Si no quieres contarme lo entenderé.

Hell Ray:- No luna yo no tengo secretos para mis amigos, lo que paso fue todos mis hermanos mayores se habían convertido en grandes guardias que honraron a nuestra familia y cuando yo nací mi padre quiso prepararme desde pequeño como hiso con mis hermanos pero yo no era precisamente el más fuerte ni el más listo, tenía tan pocas virtudes que tanto mis padre como mis hermanos me veían como el eslabón débil de la cadena, como un estorbo que podría acabar con la reputación de la familia, un día mi padre mi dijo:- Eres un inútil, ¿Qué podría esperar de ti? ¿Por qué no te pareces a tus hermanos? Yo solo lo pude mirar con desprecio antes de que me dijera que me largara que nunca quería saber más de mí, ese día ice un juramento, que sería el mejor guardia de toda Equestria y que tendría un rango tan alto que mis hermanos y mi padre tengan que darme el saludo y llamarme señor.

Luna:- Lo lamento, de no ser por mí todavía podrías demostrarle a tu padre que si vales la pena.

Hell Ray:- supongo que no importa. Dijo dando un suspiro.

Luna quedo muy afectada por la triste historia de Hell Ray, esa noche luna era incapaz de cerrar los ojos solo podía pensar en Hell Ray. Hasta que se arto y fue a la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar un hechizo que curara a Hell Ray.

Al día siguiente Luna fue a ver a Hell Ray y le dijo:- Te tengo muy buenas noticias.

Hell Ray:- ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna:- Encontré un hechizo que curara tus heridas.

Hell Ray:- Pero yo les pregunte a los doctores si podrían curarme con magia y me dijeron que ni siquiera Celestia podía curar tales heridas.

Luna:- Mi hermana no pero yo sí. Dijo mientras un aura azul cubría a Hell Ray sanando rápidamente sus heridas.

Hell Ray abrió los ojos y noto que estaba parado sin ninguna dificultad y sus alas avían recuperado toda su movilidad.

Hell Ray:- ¡Luna lo lograste, me curaste! ¿Luna?

Hell Ray se voltio a ver a luna y vio como ella estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, corrió a verla y grito:- ¡medico!

Esa misma noche luna despertó y vio que Celestia y Hell Ray estaban ahí esperando que despierte.

Celestia Y Hell Ray:- ¡¿Luna?! Dijeron al unísono.

Luna:- ¿Qué paso?

Celestia:- usaste un hechizo que curo a Hell Ray pero te dejo sin fuerzas.

Hell Ray:- Luna no sé qué decir, gracias.

Luna solo miraba a Hell Ray quien tampoco parba de mirarla. De repente Celestia interrumpe y dice:- Luna ¿de dónde sacaste el hechizo para curarlo?

Luna:- De un libro antiguo. Dijo mirando al suelo.

Celestia:- ¿Qué libro?

Luna apareció un libro con su magia y señalo la página donde estaba el hechizo.

Hell Ray:- Luna aquí dice que para realizar este hechizo debes sacrificar, ¡no no lo hiciste!

Luna:- Me temo que sí.

Celestia:-¿Luna te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Luna:- es mi vida yo decido que hacer con ella y a quien dársela.

Hell Ray acerco a Luna y dijo:- Luna, nunca nadie había echo tal sacrificio por mí, nunca nadie se sacrificó por mí.

Luna:- Tu hiciste lo mismo por mí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ante la luz de la hermosa Luna se dieron un cálido y hermoso beso.

Celestia solo pudo decirles:- Sacrificaste tus sueños y esperanzas de demostrarle a tu padre que si eras valioso para salvar la vida de Luna y tú sacrificaste tu inmortalidad par que él pueda seguir. Dijo con cara de enojo.

Ambos la miraron confundidos y algo asustados. De repente Celestia se echa a llorar y dice:- si esto te hace feliz hermana te apoyare. Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Tan solo 6 meses después, en el palacio, las campanas de boda se escuchaban y Celestia dijo: Queridos hermanos y hermanas nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar la unión de la princesa Luna y el general Hell Ray, el amor que sienten uno por el otro es innegable, si hay alguien que conozca una razón para que ellos no deban unirse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Y en la inmensa sala nadie se negó.

Por el poder que me confieren los ciudadanos de Equestria yo los declaro marido y yegua, puede besar a la novia. Y sellaron su amor con un beso.  
Luego en la recepción Hell Ray y Luna estaban disfrutando de su día cuando los hermanos de Hell Ray aparecieron y lo felicitaron y le pidieron disculpas por haberlo corrido todos estos años. Luego apareció su madre quien lo abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana e hizo una seña a la puerta donde apareció el padre de Hell Ray, Hell Lightning.

Hell Ray: - Pa pa pa. Dijo tartamudeando.

Hell Lightning:- Hijo, yo, lo siento tanto.

Hell Ray interrumpio a su padre dándole un abrazo y diciéndole:- Te extrañe papa.

Hell Lightning:- Y yo a ti hijo.

Uno de los hermanos de Hell Ray interrumpio y dijo:- ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu esposa?

Hell Ray se rio y paso a presentar a Luna con su nueva familia.

Fin


End file.
